The Power of Love
by DancingGrimm
Summary: Warden Love uses her powers to stop a revolt and Toriko and his partner get caught in the crossfire. AU of chapter 127. Porn alert!


They were so close to just getting it _done_.

They were _at_ Honey Prison, they had _met_ Warden Love, they were _on their way_ to Zebra's cell...and that was when it all kicked off.

Toriko felt like he really should have expected something to go wrong, but he didn't like to be pessimistic.

When the alarm went off, the first peal of it so loud it felt like the air would rip, Toriko tensed, scenting the air and sensing a wave of adrenaline infused sweat and the stink of anger from somewhere deep in the prison. Komatsu was immediately at his side, trusting and frightened, standing his ground despite shaking where he stood.

Toriko turned to the Warden, who was calmly giving orders to her subordinates.

"What happened?" he yelled over the racket.

"Don't worry, just a few people out of their cells. No real danger."

Toriko glanced around at the huge troop of guards now charging about in practiced formation, serious expressions on their faces and powerful firearms in their hands. He looked back to Warden Love and raised his eyebrows.

She scowled at him, but before she could respond there was a tremendous _boom_ from somewhere in the prison, and Toriko grabbed Komatsu who had bounced into the air in shock.

"What was _that_!"

"Sounded like a wall dropping," Toriko told him. "This is pretty bad, right?" he asked Love, feeling unreasonably smug somewhere in the back of his mind.

'_Can you hear that Toriko? Sounds like trouble right?'_ Zebra's voice sneered in his ears.

He became peripherally aware of a large number of people approaching from somewhere worryingly close at hand, and tucked Komatsu more securely against his side. On the edge of his hearing he could tell that Zebra was chuckling.

"What do we do?" he asked Love.

"Hold your nose," she replied grimly.

"Wha?"

If he hadn't already experienced Warden Love's pheromone affect, he wouldn't have realised what the pseudo-scent was until it was too late. As it was, he managed to pinch his nostrils shut in the nick of time, looking around to see the various guards putting on high-tech looking gas masks.

He'd actually been wondering how a woman like her, with her unusual abilities, became something like a prison warden. He should have figured it out though;

None of the escapees were too worried about actually getting away, not now they'd noticed how attractive each other were.

'_God damn animals,'_ Zebra muttered.

Some though, some seemed to have resisted. Toriko could hear fighting in the halls of the prison, the guards' guns and the inmates yelling...

It wasn't safe here, not for Komatsu, and there was no sense for Toriko to get involved if the guards could handle it. He'd need all his energy for dealing with Zebra. So he picked up his partner under his arm and took off, Warden Love sarcastically thanking him for getting out of the way as he passed.

There was another boom and a roar of angry voices behind them, closer this time.

Fingers still pinching his nose, Komatsu squirming weakly under his arm, he headed through the prison at a brisk pace, trying to find somewhere quiet they could wait this out. He wasn't sure if it was because of their new partnership or something else, but he'd felt increasingly protective of Komatsu recently. No need to get the little guy involved in a prison riot if he could help it. Take him somewhere safe and sit with him, just be quiet with him. That was the thing to do.

Except Komatsu wasn't behaving too quietly. He was wriggling about like he wanted to be put down, twisting in Toriko's grip, clinging to Toriko's shirt...and then he managed to turn his body around under Toriko's arm, plastered himself to Toriko's side and let out a little, tiny

_moan_

Uh oh.

Komatsu hadn't heard Warden Love telling them to hold their noses.

Komatsu had just had a dose of the exact same thing the prisoners had got, but from closer range.

And Toriko was gradually becoming aware that, even though he was squeezing his nose so tight that it was making his fingers hurt, he was getting just a _little_ muzzy in the head.

'_What's wrong with your little friend?'_ Zebra's voice snickered. _'Can't he take it?'_

"Shud ub!" Toriko yelled back, and he broke into a run.

There was a sign at the end of the corridors pointing to a lab, and he racked his brains. A lab meant scientists, non-combatants, which meant some kind of protection, right? Air lock doors maybe, reinforced walls for sure. Somewhere safe he could put Komatsu, make sure he was okay.

Another huge crash somewhere in the prison, and Toriko broke into a sprint, Komatsu still clinging to his side like he'd die if they were disconnected, and Toriko could see the arch that led to the labs, too damn far away down a long passageway, and he let go of his nose so he could breathe well enough to run full out.

Which was a mistake.

The second exposure to chemicals like pheromones was a little easier to resist, Coco had taught him all about it. But he hadn't reckoned on the added scent of his partner.

It was _divine_, Komatsu's warm, pure skin-smell mingled with desperation and lust and fear and so much _desire_ that it made Toriko stagger. His head was swimming now, his blood buzzing along in his veins as he snorted up that scent as if it were a drug.

A sign on the door to his left announced it as a break room. That'd do.

'_Dumb ass, where the fuck are you going?'_

The door shattered with one punch and Toriko lumbered inside, peeling Komatsu away from his side so he could press his nose to his little partner's neck. He dropped to his knees on the carpeted floor as he breathed the drugging scent deep, Komatsu's hands clenching in his hair, legs hooking around his torso.

'_Aw, fuck's sake...'_

"Toriko-san, I..."

Komatsu's voice dissolved into nonsense as Toriko cupped one hand over his groin, thrilled at the new wave of scents this evoked. Komatsu's body was so sweet and tender and wriggly, and Toriko pushed him carefully to the floor, tugging down the little zipper on his suit, ripping most of the teeth, and putting his open mouth on the delectably soft, salt-tasting skin of Komatsu's chest. Rubbing his lips all over, guided by Komatsu's hands in his hair as they dragged him up, to taste his partner's wet, panting mouth, pushed him down again, past cute pink nipples and tiny navel, until his nose was over the flat, dead scent of leather.

He sat up, mildly annoyed about having to do so, stuck his thumbs underneath the belt and snapped it, then tore out the fly of Komatsu's suit and dragged it and his undies down, and the wave of scent that rose up made him feel like the first time he ever got drunk, the first time he ever had a wet dream.

He dragged the zipper of his own suit all the way down, pushed up his t-shirt and pulled out his dick, nearly losing his breath as Komatsu reached out for it. Skim of a small, warm hand over the sensitive tip, and then Toriko's hands decided to act on their own, grabbing Komatsu around the waist, groping at his bare buttocks, turning him to hold him in his lap. Kneeling steadily on the floor, it wasn't too difficult to get Komatsu's back against his chest, his dick stuck between his partner's sweaty thighs, and Komatsu caught up with him pretty quickly. Squeezing his legs together, shoving the rucked mess of his clothing further down his legs with both hands and letting Toriko's grip on him keep his body in place.

And it turned out that this position was _just_ right for Komatsu to reach down with those little, capable hands and squeeze the lengths of them both together.

Toriko groaned far too loudly, feeling his tongue loll out of the side of his mouth, and he tightened his arm around Komatsu's midsection so he could reach down and wrap his free hand over Komatsu's, guide them as they slid up and down. A beautiful tunnel of heat and trembling little fingers and the throb of Komatsu's pulse in his neat little cock-

"_God!_"

And Komatsu's head was pressed back into the indentation between Toriko's pectoral muscles, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth gaping open, sweat and tears rolling freely down his reddened cheeks-

"Ko-_nng_..._Komatsu_-"

A moan rolled out of Komatsu's throat like something escaping a cage, and Toriko gasped as warmth flooded over the skin of his penis, thick fluid squishing between their fingers. He helplessly clenched his hand, deaf to his own groans as he followed his partner into orgasm.

...

A few minutes later, the two of them picked themselves up off the floor, smiled sheepishly at one another, and started theorising.

"So...I suppose the effects wear off once...uh..."

"Once you come?" Toriko filled in. "Yeah, it seems that way. You okay?"

"Ah, yes." Toriko gave him a narrow look. "Well, I'm a little sore. But it's not really bad, Toriko-san," Komatsu amended.

"Well, good."

Komatsu's suit had a placket with buttons on it that lay over the zipper. He hadn't had it fastened though, so it was still intact enough that he could wear it. He politely declined Toriko's offer to lick him clean, blushing furiously as he did so (and Toriko honestly couldn't say whether he'd made the offer as a joke or not) though he did accept first turn at wiping himself off with Toriko's t-shirt. Toriko figured that nobody would really notice that he wasn't wearing it, as his suit and the bandage around his bicep were still intact. By the time they were done with it, it was damp all over and stank, so he stuck it in the wastepaper basket as they left the room. He didn't really mind, he'd lost clothes for worse reasons.

The atmosphere in the prison was tangibly more tense now despite having quietened down, and Komatsu stuck to Toriko's side like glue, walking _just_ a little awkwardly. Toriko offered him a piggyback, but Komatsu preferred to walk it off.

After a few missed turns, they found their way back to the corridor that contained the entrance to Zebra's cell, and Warden Love was there, seemingly expecting them. She looked them over suspiciously, but either didn't find anything amiss or was prepared to ignore it.

"He's awfully quiet," she told them worriedly. "Has he talked to you anymore, Toriko?"

"No, not since...no, he hasn't."

She frowned, then turned to Pricom and indicated for him to open the door. After some activity with various keys, several bars and what appeared to be a grid of live electrical wires, the final layer of the door swung open and Pricom and Love entered, Love telling Toriko and Komatsu to stay put before she vanished into the dark.

Komatsu was shivering at his side, and Toriko reached out to rub his palm comfortingly over the prickle-softness of his partner's hair. Komatsu looked up at him and gave him a brave smile, letting him know that the reassurance had been gratefully received.

From nearby, Toriko heard the sound of large beasts shifting and grumbling, the scrape and rattle of heavy chains. And then, through the gloom in the depths of the cell, the huge figure of Zebra appeared, flanked by the warden and chief guard. Komatsu managed to get himself even closer to Toriko without perceptibly moving a muscle, which was quite impressive.

And then Toriko was looking at his de facto brother, eye-to-chin, for the first time in years, a grin spreading over his face despite the weirdly static, fuming expression Zebra wore.

"Hey," Toriko greeted him. "You okay?"

Zebra scowled, eyes flicking over to Komatsu, then back to Toriko's face. He leaned in.

"All the shit I've gone through in this place," he said in a low growl. "All the misery and hunger and noise and stink...and you know what the worst of it was?"

"Um...nope."

"Having to listen to you fuck!"

...

Okay, so I was thinking about why Warden Love has such a scary job when her power doesn't seem like it would be much use for fighting. Then the answer occurred to me and I nearly smacked myself in the head for being so stupid as to not see it.

I imagine that the whole time the three of them are in that cable car house, Zebra won't let the two of them be alone in the same room in case they subject him to it again.

By the way, there is now also a Toriko section over at AdultFanFiction dot net, which I am currently populating all by myself. If any writers want to join me there, maybe find a new audience for their stuff and stop this aching loneliness, go ahead. I kind of prefer AFF because the upload functions are so much easier to use and also it tells you on your profile how many times your stories have been read, which is fun to keep checking (obsessively). Also on AFF are my original stories of porny, buff man love, if anyone's interested /blatant self-promotion

Finally, I have had this image in my head of Toriko with his orange suit unzipped, his t-shirt shoved up under his armpits and no undies in sight since I read the first tankōbon. Why yes, I do have a dirty mind. Thank you for noticing.


End file.
